objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BeautifulFlowersandPrnicesses/BeautifulFlowersandPrnicesses's BFDI Episode 1- "Take the Plunge"
Announcer: Hello, and welcome to BeautifulFlowerandPrnicesses's BFDI Season. I'm your host, the Speaker Announcer. Here's what's gonna happen. 20 contestants will come over here, and could be in challenges to win a million dollars. We are currently waiting for the contestants to show up, and here they come now. First group is Pen, Eraser, Blocky, Snowball and Flower. Is there anything you want to say? Flower: Aw, come on. Not that speaker thing again. I really hate him, and I really wanna win Dream Island this time. Snowball: I know! He's a mean rectangle that always eliminates contestants for no good reasons. Announcer: I'll try not to take offensive to that. Moving on, we have Book, Coiny, Spongy, Pencil and Tennis Ball. Pencil: YOY!!! I'M HERE AGAIN! YOY!!! Coiny: Pencil, I really hate that dumb speaker. Pencil: What Coiny, no one cares about your opinion on the speaker thing. Tennis Ball: Guys, can't you just calm down. Pencil: Okay, we'll just calm down. Announcer: Our 3rd group of contestants is Firey, Gelatin, Rocky, Needy I mean Needle, and Golf Ball. Firey: Where's Leafy? Gelatin: I thought you don't like Leafy because she's a stranger. Firey: But, but, I really miss her. I don't know where she is. Golf Ball: Firey and Gelatin, quit talking about Leafy. It's too annoying. Announcer: She's actually not part of this season yet. Here comes the last group. Fries, Pin, Teardrop, Bubble and Ice Cube. Bubble: Oh boi, I really want some YOYLECAKE!!! Pin: Here ya go. It's all yours. Bubble: Thoinks! Announcer: I'm done with introducing all of you. Now that we're here, let's move on to the next challenge. The first challenge is to stay on the balance beam. The two people who stay there the longest will become the team captains. Go. Flower: Out of my way, I need my space. Flower pushed Needle, Tennis Ball, Firey, Pen and Eraser off the bar, but Firey managed to hold on to it. Firey: Help me Gelatin! Gelatin catches and saves Firey. Firey: Thanks! Pencil: Hey guys, since Match and Ruby aren't part of the season so far, let's form an alliance of just the 4 of us. Bubble: Yoy! That would sound very awoisome. Book: Yeah, let's do it. Ice Cube: Yay!!! I'm also part of the alliance. Snowball: Out of my way! Snowball pushed Pencil, Bubble and Ice Cube off the bar, and Book froze him. Book: This is what you get for pushing my alliance members off the bar. Coiny: Grr! Firey: Whoa! (Screams and fall off the bar) Pin: Golf Ball is so bossy, so I get to push her off the bar. (Golf Ball screams and falls off the bar) Fries: Gelatin, I wonder what we should do now. There's only 8 of us. Maybe we should throw Flower off, because she pushes a lot of us off the bar. Fries: That's a good idea. (Fries and Gelatin tried to push Flower off, but Flower kick them instead, and threw them off the bar) Flower: Ha! Ha! Guys, that's what you get for trying to push me off. Pin: No! Flower. You;re the one that should be pushed off. (Pin pushed Flower off the bar) Pin: Hey Teardrop, let's throw Blocky off, because he's the meanist out of all of us left. (Pin and Teardrop threw Blocky off the bar) Pin: Now there's only me, Teardrop, Book and Spong left. What should we do? (Book knocks down Teardrop, and both of them fall of the bar) Announcer: So, it looks like Pin and Spongy win, and they get to choose the teams next episode. Pin: Aw, come on. I should've pushed Spongy off. I forgot to do that. Announcer: Stop talking Pin. Sorry for the interruption, so users and everyone else out there, vote for one contestant to join the game. So we got Leafy. Leafy: You better vote me, or I'll steal Dream Island again. Announcer: Match Match: Vote for like me, so that I can be in an alliance with like Pencil again. Announcer: Woody Woody: Ehhh... ehhhh... Announcer: Bomby Bomby: OH NO FIREY! YOU LIT MY FUSE! Announcer: David David: Aw, serisouly! Announcer: Donut Donut: Sometimes, you just have to deal with getting SLAPPED! Announcer: Dora Dora: (Speaks Spanish very fast) Announcer: Nickel Nickel: Well, I just know I'm going to win. Announcer: Puffball Puffball: Vote for me, so that I can win the prize, and I REALLY LOVE PRIZES! Announcer: Ruby Ruby: So, I'm still in the alliance. Announcer: Or Yellow Face Yellow Face: So yeah, BUY NOW! Announcer: Users, and everyone else out there. Vote for one of these contestants by August 10th. Episode 2 will come out on August 15th, 2017. (Episode ends) Category:Blog posts